The Right Decision
by Kaeera
Summary: Wing/Dive fic, just in time for Christmas^^ - > Little Nosedive wants to learn ice-skating! [One-shot]


A/N: This story was a wish from Dolphy, because I promised to write her a story as a present for her 18th birthday....her birthday was a long time ago, but I finally managed it - a brotherly Wing/Dive fic! Hope ya like it! The story takes place when they are little kids and live on Puckworld.

Dolphy, nach langer Wartezeit ist sie hier endlich: deine Geburtstagsgeschichte!!! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich hoffe, sie entspricht wenigstens einigermaßen deinen Wünschen...mein Schreibstil ist gerade nicht der beste und den Schluss find ich echt dämlich...-.-"

**The Right Decision**

_by Kaeera_

_dedicated to **Dolphy**  
_

"No!" Was the shouted reply. Nosedive was being stubborn.  


Wildwing sighed and shook his head, trying to concentrate on his book again. The ten-year-old could hear his mother and little brother arguing in the kitchen, although he had closed the door to his room. It was annoying.

"Nosedive, your father and I are going out and you can't go with us. You will stay with your brother!"

"I don't want to stay with Wing! He's boring! I want to play outside!"

"You are not allowed to play outside, remember? You're grounded!"

"But..."

"No buts! You stay, we go! And I don't want to hear Wildwing complaining about how you behaved when we come home....understood?"

The reply wasn't understandable, but Wildwing smirked nonetheless, imaging his noisy little brother pouting. He put the book away and decided to go to the kitchen. His mother was standing there, frowning down at a little blonde Nosedive. A look of relief crossed her face when she noticed her older son. She shoved Nosedive in his direction and grabbed her backpack. "Father is waiting in the car and we *really* have to go, so I have to go. Wildwing, I trust you to keep Nosedive out of trouble!"  


He nodded wearily and stared after his mother as she left the house. Then his gaze wandered to Nosedive. The little duckling was grinning hopefully at him. "Can we go outside?"

"No."

"Awww, why not?"

"Because you're not allowed to," Wildwing opened the fridge and poured some milk into a glass.

"But Mum won't know!"

"No chance, Divey!"

"You're mean!" The kid cried.

"So I am," was the calm reply.

"I wanna!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. "It's your own fault, you know. Maybe you shouldn't have pulled that prank last week. If you hadn't, then you wouldn't be grounded!"

Nosedive followed his brother, tugging his shirt. "Come on, I wanna play hockey, pwease? Wing? Wingie?"

"Stop being a pest!"

"Wingilein?"

The older duck picked up his book and glared at his brother. "I'm busy now. Can you bother me some other time?"

Nosedive pouted. "You're a bad brother!" He spat out and ran to his room.

"Oh, and that hurts me sooo much!" Wildwing grumbled, glad that the little brat had finally left. 

Nosedive could be such an annoying little freak sometimes that it got on his nerves. He always pulled pranks, disturbing his parents and his older brother, chasing friends away and...generally going on everyone's nerves. Sure, he *could* be a sweet kid....on his birthday. The worst was when he was together with his friends...

They had nearly set the house on fire last week because they played around with candles and fire. Mum had been so furious!

************

Nosedive ran to his room under the roof and closed the door. He didn't want to stay in the house, he wanted to go out and....do something! If at least Mum hadn't taken away his comic books(he couldn't read them yet, but he liked the pictures) - she had said that he should better think about his actions and the danger he had caused instead of reading stupid comics. Nosedive didn't see any point in this. Adults were boring! They never seemed to have fun!

He crawled to a box in the corner of his room where all his toy cars were piled. Should he play with them? No, it was boring alone. What then? Drawing something? He couldn't really draw. Well, he actually never drew because the duckling didn't like to sit still.

He raised his eyebrows and climbed on his chair. Colorful pencils were lying on the desk along with a white sheet of paper. Dive frowned and stared down at the blank page. Then a smile crossed his face and he started drawing. 

The only noise was the scratching of his pens on the paper. Nosedive's room had never been that silent before.

*************

Wildwing uncertainly looked around. Something was disturbing him, but he didn't know what. The duck scratched his head, frowning at his closed door. Everything was normal, wasn't it? His pictures on the wall, the silence, his books on the table, his hockey stick in the corner...wait a moment...silence???

SILENCE?

In the same house with Nosedive? That couldn't be!

"Uh-Oh," he made, imagining the look of his Mum if Nosedive had played another prank. She would first kill his little brother, then strangle _him_...Wing gulped and jumped up. If the little brat had done something...

He opened his door and quickly raced over the corridor to his brother's room.

The sight was overwhelming. His beak fell open. "..." was all he got out as he saw his little brother, the energetic five-year-old annoying kid, sitting _peacefully_ at his table and....drawing. Drawing. With pens. On a paper. Things little kids usually do ... well, little kids not including Nosedive. He was always moving, always running around and...whoa, it was weird.

Wildwing coughed and wanted to sneak back out of the room, but Nosedive heard him and turned around. His face lit up at the sight of his brother and he jumped up. "Wing, come over here! Please?"

"Uhm...okay;" he just couldn't say no. So he stepped into the room, and over the numerous toys covering the ground, until he stood beside the table of his brother. The kid smiled proudly at him, grabbing a piece of paper with his small hands. "I want to show you something," Nosedive beamed, doing his best I'm-totally-innocent-and-cute-look.

"Well then, show me."

"Here!" he handed the paper to the older boy, eyes full with hope. "I drew this for you....uhm...because...because you'll maybe go out with me then?" His voice became softer with every word he spoke, and his expression changed from mischievous to anxious.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow, feeling very surprised by this development. As far as he remembered, Nosedive had never voluntarily drawn a pic for anyone of them. He did it when he was forced to, but never out of his free will. And now he had sat down to do this? Just he wanted to go out? With him?

His eyes wandered over the paper, noticing the inexperienced sketched of the five-year-old, but although it was messy, he could recognize what it was.

Wildwing himself.

And Nosedive.

Both creatures, although resembling thick fat bowls, held hands and smiled at the viewer, Wildwing with the hockey stick in his other hand. In the right corner was a crest he had never seen before. Two crossed hockey sticks with a white mask in front of them. 

"What's that?" Wildwing asked and pointed towards the sign.

"I don't know," Nosedive shrugged, "It just came to my mind. Looks nice, doesn't it? I gave it to you...can we go out now? Pwease?" He pleaded, eyes round like saucers.

"Hmm...well...you know what Mum said...."

"Awww, Wiiing...I want to play hockey with you...you're so good at it...you can teach me how to shoot..."

Wildwing shook his head. "Argh. You know, you can be the most annoying thing on Puckworld, but when you look at me like that, I can't resist. Hell, I really hope that this look disappears when you grow older, otherwise I'm in deep trouble." He ruffled his brother's hair. "Go and collect your stuff. I give in."

"YAAAY!" Nosedive cheered and ran around in his room. "Thanks, Wing! You're not as mean as I thought!"

Wildwing rolled his eyes. "Uh, thanks." 

  


**One hour later:**

"No! NO!" Wildwing threw his hands in the air. "I've told you twice already, you can't hold the stick like that! You have to use both hands, like this..." He demonstrated the right position on his stick. 

Nosedive tried to imitate him, but failed miserably. "I don't get it, Wing...," he wailed, tears in his eyes.

"You don't get it because you don't want to get it! Come on, you just have to concentrate!"  


But the smaller duck pouted, letting his stick fall to the ground. "No!"  


Wildwing glared at him. "Well, may I remind you that it was your idea after all? You wanted to go outside, pushing me to teach you ice-hockey because you want to play in the school team next year. So?"

"But...," Nosedive sniffed, "It's so difficult, and it looks that easy when the older kids do it..."

"It's easy when you can do the basics, but you have to learn them first, and that involves hard work, something you don't seem to understand!" He snorted and skated around his brother on the frozen lake they used for training. "Maybe it's better if we head back - Mum and Dad will come back soon and I don't want to be caught by them..."

Nosedive gnawed on his lower bill, staring intensely on his hockey stick. He had admired his brother's hockey team more than once, and it always surprised him how fast they could move. They were so...cool! And Nosedive wanted to be like them; he wanted to dance on the ice while being able to let out smart comments...he wanted to race after the puck, score the goals, and cheer with the crowd.

Determined, he grabbed the stick again, standing wobbly on his two skates. "No," he firmly told his brother and started to glide over the ice. This time he was concentrating, trying to move the puck while keeping his balance. It was very difficult to coordinate, and his eyes didn't move away from the small black thing.

Wildwing watched surprised as his hyperactive brother suddenly skated...well...better. He couldn't find the words for it, it was just...amazing what the kid could do if he wanted.

He slowly followed the other duck, watching every moment. He knew that they should go back home, that their mother would kill them both if they weren't there, but he just couldn't find the will to tell Nosedive to go...not when the kid was concentrating that hard.

_Man, it must be really important for him to enter the school team._

Nosedive wasn't even attending school yet, but he had already planned to join the hockey team. Funny. Wildwing had always wondered why. It didn't seem as if Nosedive was the person for regular training and practice.

A smile crossed his face as he saw Nosedive stumble. "Wait," he called as he skated over to help his brother. "You have to do it this way..."

************

  


"Well?" She stared at them, eyes burning with rage.

Wildwing gulped. He was in hell. He was dead. And this was his punishment. Slowly he tried to back away from his angry mother, only to bump into Nosedive, who was trying to do the same. But there was no escape.

"Wildwing?" Her voice rose. "I think I was very clear...Nosedive wasn't allowed to leave the house! And it was your responsibility to make sure he didn't!...But what do I see when I come home? My two sons playing ice-hockey on the lake! Any explanations?"

"Uhm," offered Wildwing. Nosedive disappeared behind his back. "Wing wanted me to teach him how to play properly..."

"And you immediately agreed?" his mother sighed. "Well, that means that you two are grounded now. Go to your rooms!"

"Awww, Mom...," Nosedive tried his best puppy look, but this time it didn't help. They were sent to their rooms.  


Grumbling, they climbed up the stairs. "This is all your fault," Wildwing accused Nosedive. "If you hadn't convinced me..."  


"Duh, it was your decision to go. Bah!" Nosedive stuck out his tongue.

Wildwing gloomily looked down the corridor. "Now I can't ago to hockey practice for a week, all because of you!" He sighed and slapped his forehead. "I should have known it!"

"But it was great!" Nosedive grinned. "At least I can shoot now! The next time you have to teach me a few more moves!"

"Why says that there'll be any next times?" Wildwing frowned. "The only thing I got out of it was a lot of trouble...I can really live without that!"

"But..." Nosedive's lip quivered and tears started to form in his eyes. "Wing...you're the only one who can teach me..." He looked so lost and lonely that the older duck had to force himself to look away.

"Well, if you behave yourself a little bit better, Mom won't be that angry with you and you can play with me as often you want...considering if I have time!" He scratched his head. "I don't understand it why you're so keen on hockey, I mean, you're only five. It's very unlikely that you'll make the team when you're in first grade."

"But I want to become good!" sniffed Nosedive.

"Why that sudden enthusiasm?"

The blonde boy looked sheepishly on the ground. "Well...I want to play in the same team with you, and your team is so good, so...so I thought that..." He looked away, his face reddening. 

Wildwing stared at his brother. "You did this...only because you want to be on my team?"  


Nosedive nodded.  


Wildwing started laughing and playfully ruffled his brother's hair. "Now that's a surprise, kid. I'm flattered."

  
**............................................**

**Years later:**

"And again it's Nosedive, our favorite star player, who scores another fantastic goal! This young man - oh, excuse me, this duck - is impressive; 17 years old, but the best player Anaheim has ever seen!" The speaker cheered through the stadium as the Mighty Ducks finished playing yet another game. They won, of course.

Nosedive skated in a circle, a beaming smile upon his face. He came to a halt in front of his brother and gave him the thumbs-ups. Wildwing grinned. "Good job, little brother!"

"Yeah, I bet you're happy to have me in your team!" the teen shouted back.

"I guess it was worth the effort," Wing snickered and concentrated on the game again. Every time he saw Nosedive race over the ice, he saw the five-year-old wobbling on his skates and not knowing how to hold a hockey stick. "After all, it was the right decision to teach you," he smiled in remembrance. "Although we were grounded nearly all the time!"  


Nosedive scored another goal and the stadium cheered. 

"Way to go!" Wildwing shouted and smiled widely. Yeah, it had been the right decision.

**~~END~~**


End file.
